


Ransom

by Trekkiehood



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Depressed Tony Stark, Drunk Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Missing Scene, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: "Wha-what'd they a-ask for?" His voice shook.Pepper and Rhodey exchanged glances. "Who?""The Ten Rings. They-they recorded a ransom video when-when, at the beginning. Wha-what'd they ask for?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Tony was taken by the Ten Rings, he remembers recording a ransom video. Nothing ever came of it. No negotiations, no talk of someone paying. Nothing. Maybe they had taken the chance to get rid of him. Maybe that's what people had really wanted.Pg~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don't own MarvelThanks for 300 (Wattpad) follows!





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for 300 followers on Wattpad!

It was one of those things buried in the back of his brain. A thing he tried not to think about.

Tony remembered it. Not very well, but he definitely remembered it. He remembered the dark bag being ripped away. He remembered the pain, feeling like he was dying. He remembered the camera. And the ransom. And that no one ever came.

He had been forced to record a ransom video. He wasn't sure what they asked, but it had never even been discussed. He had been left to die.

It was the cause of many drunken nights.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He was in his workshop, thoroughly drunk.

They had left him there. They didn't care enough to come save him. He wasn't worth it to them. They were willing to let him die. Willing to let him be tortured. They were probably glad.

He downed another shot of vodka.

His workshop door opened, but it hardly registered. He reached for another bottle.

"Tony?" Pepper said quietly. "Tony, come on, put the bottle down."

"Jus' leave me alone." Tony slurred.

"Come on man," Rhody said approaching. "You need to sleep it off."

Tony gave a sardonic laugh, "Stop actin' like you care. 'Cause you don't. You don't care what 'appens to me. Jus' like my money. All 'anyone needs me for."

"Tony, that's not true." Pepper gasped.

"You know that's not true. We care about you man." Rhodey added.

The billionaire nearly choked in hysteria. "Then why'd you leave me there?" It was the clearest thing he'd said yet.

"Leave you where?" Rhodey asked, suspecting be knew the answer.

" _There,_ " Tony said shuttering, his voice taking on a fearful tone. Ignoring the shot glass, he drank straight out of the bottle.

"Afghanistan?"

Tony dropped the bottle, his hand moving to his hair.

"You, you left me there. You di-didn't come. Didn't-didn't care." He yanked his hands, feeling the tight pull against his skull.

Pepper wrapped her arms around him as Rhody sank beside him. "We looked for you." His best friend said. " _I_ looked for you. We did everything we could. I promise man. We did care."

"Di-didn't come. Thought, maybe-maybe you would do it. Do whatever it was but no-nothing happened. You didn't, I couldn't." He choked on a sob, pulling even tighter.

"Tony, we cared, I promise. Rhodey did everything he could." Pepper shushed.

"Wha-what'd they a-ask for?" His voice shook.

Pepper and Rhodey exchanged glances. "Who?"

"The Ten Rings. They-they recorded a ransom video when-when, at the beginning. Wha-what'd they ask for?"

There was a moment of silent confusion before Pepper gasped, "Oh Tony! You thought... It wasn't ransom, they were asking for payment of your capture! The video was for Obediah!"

"You mean i-it w-wasn't for..." Tony broke into sobs.

Pepper hugged him tighter.

He fell asleep in Pepper's arms.

Rhodey turned to Pepper. "He thought we left him there. He actually thought..."

"I know," Pepper whispered, "and he's been carrying it around for months. No wonder he's been so... Distant. He thought we took to opportunity to get rid of him." She had begun crying herself.

"We know now. We know, and we'll be there for him.

Pepper kissed the sleeping Tony's cheek. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those things that is definitely not my best, but something I needed to write. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 300 follows!  
> I might write something else (that's completely stupid and has nothing to do with anything) as another thank you :)
> 
> Its times like this where I just want to give Tony a big hug!
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
